The rose and the wolf ((MargaeryxSansa))
by VampyKinzx
Summary: This is the first chapter of a MargaeryxSansa fan-fiction it is a story of how they meet in the midst of the chaos in kings landing and how Margaery finds a way to make Sansa smile even though the current events have made her depressed its a beautiful romance between two of the most beautiful ladies in Westeros.


MargaeryxSansa

Sitting in the great hall was an intimating place even for the most achieved of knights but as a lady Margaery stood silent observing the hall, her brother Loras stood to her left waiting his turn to address the king after coming to the aid of the Lannisters this is where they had found themselves right in the den of the lions. As she stood the carved oak doors of the hall pulled open revealing the mighty Tywin Lannister himself he rode in commanding the authority of the room as he stood at the foot of the throne Joffrey was given the cue to start the court of handing out the rewards for the bravery and courage of the black water battle. He sat upright in the iron throne proclaiming his title to the room every eye in the room set upon him his red and gold garb caught the candle light and his loose fitting crown perched delicately at the left side of his head. Her mind trailed off as he addressed his grand father there wasn't much need to pay attention she would surely hear multiple recaps of the events later from Loras and her father. Since their change of allegiance to the Lannisters cause her father had seemed to completely transform his views, where he once felt that the they should seclude themselves to Highgarden he now felt compelled to dive into the actions of the realm this also meant securing her a place beside the young king. As she gazed around the room again she started to steal glances up at the gallery above the hall, many of the ladies of the court would hide themselves away up in the gallery to gossip and discuss with their hand maidens giggling at the appropriate times. Her eyes locked onto the auburn haired beauty standing closest to the throne her hair fell beautifully straight down to her waist but there was something wrong, her face was no doubt a fine picture but the details were troubling. Her eyes looked sunken and sad the surrounding areas of her eyelids looked red and bruised like she had been crying and her small red lips were frozen into the same fixed place. She stood solemn and ridged and even her ladies maids seem to be effected by her sadness keeping silent and looking to one another every now and then, she knew who the girl was a but had never seen her in the flesh it was true she was very pretty how unfortunate that a little wolf had fallen into the pit of lions. in the bottom of her stomach she felt sick and guilty she knew very well what Loras was going to say once Joffrey turned his attention to him, after all she had been forced to sit through the agonizing planning with her father. Coming to the Lannisters aid was no accident it was a strategical move she understood how to play the game of thrones, although it seemed very clear that most of the time her father wished she would be clueless and submissive. As the planning evolved it was decided that she would be pushed to the position of queen even though she couldn't achieve that with Renly she would rise to power with Joffrey, unfortunately that meant sacrificing the stark girl who was already betrothed to him of course her father didn't care about this he had already invested his armies into the Lannister cause. Margaery wasn't blind she knew the tragedies that had befallen Sansa, and what her family was doing just felt like stabbing another dagger into the poor girl. Before she had more time to feel more sorrow for her though she noticed that Loras had stood forward it was his time to be adorned with admiration, she forced a smile and fixed her gaze onto the throne. "Your house has come to our aid the whole realm is in your debt if you would ask anything of me ask it and it shall be yours." Joffrey seemed to be a lot more charming than she had heard previously but she wasn't naïve enough to think that one role is all someone is capable of playing, she heard Loras clear his throat before he spoke. "Your grace my sister Margaery her husband was taken from us before..." She looked to her brother she was fully aware of the relationship him and Renly shared ,she couldn't share the information with her father but the betrayal of their allegiances hit Loras a lot harder than he could reveal she heard him cough again before caring on. "She remains innocent I would ask you to find it in your heart to do us the great honour of joining our houses." She plastered her smile on wider now as she felt all the eyes on the room switch to her including Joffreys."Is this what you want lady Margaery?" Her eyes flared with a seductive glance up towards him she had rehearsed this act once to many times it was almost like second nature."With all my heart your grace I have come to love you from afar tales of your courage and wisdom have never been far from my ears and those tales have taken root deep, deep inside of me." While waiting for Joffreys reply she noticed the cold eyes of the queen regent upon her, but she shrugged off the look besides she already knew that she would be considered a better investment than Sansa as far as betrothals go. The Tyrells were the second wealthiest house in Westeros combining their houses would make them an unstoppable force, she looked to Joffrey again as he began to talk. "I to have heard tales of your beauty and grace but the tales do not do you justice my lady it would be an honour to return your love but I am promised to another a king must keep his word." The crowd of the hall erupted into speculation and the council that sat upon the platform around the throne began to openly discuss, she looked up to Sansa again zoning out of the current conversation her eyes had filled with tears once more. Margaery wished she could whisk Sansa away and cradle her in her arms she couldn't stand to think what Sansa must be feeling, she managed to keep her expression settled but her hands began to fidget at the lace around the waist of her dress taking her glance of Sansa she put herself back into the situation Joffrey was speaking again. "Sir Loras I will gladly wed your sister who will be my queen I will love you from this day till my last day." She gave a relaxed expression towards the crowd who turned their admiration and applause towards her, but the sickness and guilt in her stomach was growing she thought she would end up being sick but she covered with a simple smile. She wanted to look up again but when she did Sansa was gone no doubt to try and save some of the embarrassment that she had just been put through. Margaery curtsied to the king and his surrounding council before turning to leave the hall slightly slowed by the congratulatory words of the other lords and ladies, walking out to the long hall of the gardens she caught the auburn hair girl again she called out to stop her "lady Sansa" .Sansa had the same expression on her face before she realised who was talking to her she gave a hint of shock but her gaze fell to the floor. Margaery approached her slowly taking her time to take a pure white handkerchief from her bodice, taking Sansas hand the girl looked up Margaery made an effort to give a genuine smile she didn't want to have to lie more to her. Releasing her grasp from Sansas hand she moved it up to her cheek gently caressing it before taking her other hand with the handkerchief and carefully wiping the tears from her reddened eyes, after she made sure no more tears were left to fall she resided her hands back to her sides. Sansa looked confused by the gesture but Margaery instead just honoured Sansa further by curtsying before her smiling as she rose back up she turned to leave she softly spoke a farewell before returning to the hall "You should cherish that beautiful smile of yours."


End file.
